


The Be There Job

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: After a fire at her theater, Sophie lies in a hospital bed with Nate by her side
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Be There Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. Anon requested 48. "I'll do it for you."

They were in the middle of rehearsal. There was a smell, like a burning smell, but no one could tell where it was coming from. Until the fire alarm went off and the theater went ablaze in what seemed like the blink of an eye. In the end, it was more fear than harm. Everyone was alright, just a little shaken. They still all had to be checked for smoke inhalation and, since she stayed behind to make sure everyone got out, Sophie was transported to the hospital just to be extra careful.

Sophie now lied down in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask on her face, feeling absolutely exhausted. Her students were all perfectly fine. It was a relief. She didn’t know what she would’ve done if anyone had been hurt. They were her responsibility. It was her building that caught fire, her drama school. She felt terrible.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Nate sat on a chair next to her. He hadn’t let go of her hands ever since she’d made it into this room. She didn’t think she’d ever seen so much concern in his face before. It made her feel calm and reassured to see him here, sitting by her side. Here, giving her the support she needed, not out there trying to figure out what happened. He’d grown so much over the years.

“Will you get out of my mind?”

“Sorry, I can’t help it. Your thoughts are loud.”

“I know it’s not my fault, but it’s still my responsibility.”

“Your students are all fine. I made sure. And Eliot said he’d help with anything you need to get the theater up and running again. The others are on board too. They all wish they could be here.”

“You told them?”

“You know Hardison keeps tabs on us wherever they go. Eliot called me, they were all worried.”

“I hope they’re not coming back before they finish that job.”

Sophie had heard all about it from Parker. She didn’t want them to give up on the good they could do just to fly back home for her. She knew at least Hardison would want to, maybe Parker would be more rational about it and want to finish the job first now that they knew Sophie was fine, but Eliot would certainly be torn.

“I convinced them not too. They’ll come by when they’re done.”

“Good.”

“Yes. So now that we’ve covered all your worries, you should try to get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

“I still have to talk to the insurance people.”

“I’ll do it for you. I know how to handle them. You need to sleep.”

Nate leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She squeezed his hand to thank him, and found herself unwilling to let go. She pulled him closer, craving his presence next to her.

“Stay and hold me until I fall asleep?”

He immediately climbed in her bed and wrapped her into his arms. It was too easy and she could see right through him. As calm and strong as he tried to make himself appear, he’d been scared too.

“How worried were you about me?”

“What?” He feigned ignorance.

“Nate, you should know better by now than to try and put up an act for me. Or did you forget you married the best grifter in the world?”

“Someone isn’t afraid to sound conceited.” He let out a breath he seemed to have been holding and the façade fell with it. “I was afraid I’d have to throw you another funeral. One you wouldn’t be able to attend this time.”

“I would never let you get rid of me that easy, it took way too long for us to get here. We deserve a lot more time together.”

“Glad we agree on that.”

They shared a smile. Sophie let her head rest against Nate’s chest. She could feel the events of the day weighing her down now. Lying down safely in her husband’s arms, she fell asleep in mere minutes.


End file.
